Jatuh
by chuunipurin
Summary: Sebuah kisah antara Akabane Karma dan Nakamura Rio terinspirasi dari ide tidak berfaedah milik Penulis.


Jatuh itu, pasti sakit, kan?

Tidak perlu selalu berdarah sehabis jatuh, tetapi rasanya tak pernah berubah. Tetap saja sakit. Seperti jatuh _cinta,_ misalnya. Dari katanya saja, terlihat bahwa sakit takkan terhindari. Bagaimana jika merasakannya langsung? Mengutip kutipan dari iklan le m*neral, _"kayak ada manis-manisnya",_ ya begitulah kesan awal ketika seseorang sedang mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta. Tetapi lama kelamaan, rasa manis itu akan menjadi hambar lalu berakhir pahit. Namanya juga, _'jatuh',_ 'kan? Mau bagaimanapun, rasanya juga akan sakit. Mau bagaimanapun bentuk daripada _jatuh_ tadi, semua akan berakhir sakit. Percaya saja.

Sama halnya seperti kisah singkat yang akan tertulis sehabis kalimat ini.

Dimana sepasang iris sewarna merkuri tengah menatap ke arah sepasang berwarna biru langit. Keduanya tak berkutik walaupun keringat senantiasa mengalir dari pelipis hingga ke leher. Panas terasa sangat kentara. Serius, deh, mengapa suhu di ruangan ini tinggi sekali?! Mungkin bisa dibilang karena baru terlepas dari musim panas, sehingga panasnya masih terasa. Meskipun demikian, hal tersebut tak sebegitunya mengganggu aktivitas khusus tersendiri yang sedang dilakukan oleh sepasang insan berbeda gender di dalam ruang kelas yang suhunya- _wow._ Ketika yang satu sedang mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak melontar _'kasar'_ dan tampak _sangat_ gelisah, sang lawan dengan santainya melempar tatapan teramat menyebalkan. Alasan utama, untuk mengecoh fokus milik lawannya saat mereka sedang berada dalam sebuah _pertarungan._ Milidetik berganti detik, detik berganti menit, oksigen berganti karbon dioksida, dan begitu seterusnya. Hingga salah satunya mengisyaratkan bendera putih.

"Ugh- Kau curang, Karma." Pirang, yang merupakan warna dari surai milik salah satu di antara keduanya, menghela napas sambil mengusap kedua mata menggunakan tangan. Bibirnya bergumam _'perih, perih'_.

Sementara yang dipanggil 'Karma' menimpali, cengiran khasnya tak lupa ditampilkan. Sengaja ditunjukkan setelah last game, katanya. "Kau yang lemah, Nakamura. Masa gini doang nggak bisa?~" Dia beranjak tegak dari posisi duduk mereka, sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam kantung celana. "Sesuai perjanjian, tujuh kotak susu stroberi, oke?" Muncul, seringaian menyebalkan yang membuat siapapun jengkel ketika melihatnya. Tak terkecuali seorang Nakamura Rio. Dalam hati, ia setengah merutuki keputusannya untuk menantang sang surai merah ke dalam sebuah permainan 'tahan kedip'. Mungkin terdengar mudah, namun ia bahkan hanya bisa menang dua kali dibanding Karma, dan rekor terlama orang tersebut mencapai 30 menit! Astaga, di suhu ruangan setinggi ini, kemampuannya masih saja seperti monster. Tidak tertandingi bahkan oleh Rio, yang hanya rekor tertingginya hanya mencapai 20 menit.

Tapi, sih, itu bukan suatu masalah besar bagi Rio; mentraktir _partner-in-crime_ -nya dengan tujuh kotak susu stroberi. Daripada ditagih tujuh mobil, 'kan? 'Selagi masih kecil, manfaatkan dengan baik' kata Mama.

"Dih, yang penting aku udah menang dua kali." Sekali sama-sama menang, "Untuk bagian kemenanganku, hm hm~ Tahu, 'kan?~" Kini giliran Rio yang menyengir lebar. Karma membalas dengan sekadar menampilkan senyum tipis. "Perihal 'dia'~? Tenang aja, aku udah cukup dekat sampai tahu tentang dia, kok~"

Rio kemudian berdiri. Tangan kanannya lantas mencubit pelan lengan milik penyandang marga Akabane. "Ack, ngapain, sih?" Protesnya. Senyum yang diukir Nakamura Rio pada wajahnya kian melebar. Satu di antaranya, meski di luar tak berkata demikian, merasa luluh dengan mudahnya saat melihat sesuatu dari lawan bicaranya. Sesuatu yang entah sejak kapan telah menjadi favoritnya. Favoritnya dari semua, dan tak tergantikan.

* * *

Layaknya seorang remaja yang dilanda kasmaran, pikiran selalu dipenuhi oleh dia, dia, dan dia. Susah rasanya untuk fokus pada hal lain jika telah terjerat ke dalam yang namanya labirin cinta. Seorang Akabane Karma pun kewalahan dibuatnya. Hanya karena seorang titisan setan kuning, pikirannya tak henti menampilkan senyum sang juwita yang adalah satu dari sekian hal favoritnya di dunia. Akibatnya? Tidur yang tak berkecukupan.

 _"Karma, perasaan makin hari kantung matamu semakin hitam, deh. Hayo, begadang mulu, ya?"_

 _'Itu karena kamu.' "Begadang karena belajar~ Aku, kan, rajin. Nggak kayak kamu."_

 _"Dih, sori. Aku lebih rajin meski penampilan enggak berkata demikian~"_

 _"Halah."_

"Sial. Udah dong, mikirnya." Karma bergumam di sela-sela napasnya. "...Jangan jadi masokis, deh." Kenapa? Jelas sangat, kalau tak seharusnya ia menyimpan perasaan. Sudah jelas kalau setengah dari hatinya tidak akan terbalaskan oleh yang bersangkutan. Semua telah terlihat dengan jelas bahwa tak ada lagi ruang untuk ia menempatkan hatinya. Mengapa ia masih berusaha? Mungkin karena teracuni motivasi-motivasi perihal cinta yang ia temui di woogle, sehingga ia tak kunjung menyerah? Yah, apapun itu, tolong kirimkan semangat virtual kepadanya.

* * *

Cinta itu aneh. Tak mudah diprediksi. Dan hasil akhirnya selalu ada pihak yang tidak diuntungkan. Ha, bukan masalah? Ya, jika dipandang dari sisi kedua orang yang diuntungkan, tentu hal itu bukan masalah karena yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan pribadi. Namun coba dilihat dari sisi yang tersakiti, tentu semua akan berubah. Mengikhlaskan itu sulit, lho. Meski telah mengaku _move on_ , jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam masih belum bisa merelakan. Maka dari itu, dalam siklus cinta yang paling bekerja keras adalah pihak yang tersakiti. Sebagaimana pun usaha keras kedua insan yang pada akhirnya akan bersatu, lebih keras lagi usaha orang yang sejak awal memperjuangkan segalanya sendiri, namun pada akhirnya tersadar bahwa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Karena kali ini adalah cinta pertama, mesti diperjuangkan, kan?

* * *

Karma menghela napas kecil. Pintu rumah tak lupa dikunci sesaat sebelum ia menginjakkan kaki di luar rumah. Karena tak ada orang lain yang tinggal di rumah selain dirinya, ia harus mengunci akses masuk ke dalam rumah. Kunci ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Kedua tangan ia lipat ke belakang sehingga kepalanya bisa disandarkan di sana. 'Takdir, ya?' Langkah kakinya berjalan menuju mesin minuman yang memang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya. Stok susu stroberi di kulkasnya (pemberian dari Nakamura) baru saja habis. Sekarang ia harus segera mengisi ulang stocknya untuk melanjutkan hidup. Eh.

Beberapa koin ia masukan ke dalam lubang yang tersedia, lalu menggunakan telunjuknya untuk memilih susu stroberi dari Ore series. Sebuah plastik ia keluarkan dari sakunya, untuk membantu membawa beberapa kotak susu yang telah ia beli. Satu tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana sedangkan yang satu lagi menggenggam kantong berisi penuh susu stroberi. Langkahnya pelan, bermaksud menikmati suasana dan keindahan alam sebelum kembali bergulat dengan pelajaran untuk mempersiapkan diri melawan ujian. Masih banyak yang belum ia pelajari sehingga acara belajarnya hari ini sedikit lebih dipercepat. Telapak tangannya kemudian diangkat untuk menutup mulut yang menguap. Ah, mendadak ia merasa mengantuk. Mungkinkah ini kekuatan dari alam? Terlalu nyaman sehingga jika ia kehilangan fokus sekali saja, ia bisa tertidur dibuatnya.

Sayang, sebelum itu terjadi, matanya telah refleks membulat kala melihat dua insan berjalan bersama tak jauh darinya. Bukan masalah jika itu adalah orang yang tidak dikenal, tetapi yang satu ini familiar. Teramat sangat familiar hingga tanpa sengaja decihan pelan ia loloskan. "...Apanya yang diusahakan?" Bergandengan tangan dan melepas tawa, seakan dunia hanya milik berdua. Tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang melihat mereka, tanpa memperdulikan orang yang tersakiti. Itu, kah, yang dinamakan sepasang kekasih?

Takdir tetaplah takdir. Dewi fortuna yang sedang tak berada di pihakmu tentu bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Apa lagi yang harus ia perjuangkan jika yang tersayang saja telah menjadi milik orang lain? Meski ia memisahkan kaitan tangan di antara keduanya saat itu juga, hanya akan lebih membuat semuanya menjadi rumit. Bukan hanya satu, namun mungkin akan ada dua ikatan yang ia hancurkan jika ia berbuat demikian. Karma bahkan belum sempat mengungkapkan perasaannya, dan jawaban yang teramat jelas telah ia dapatkan.

"...Nagisa, jaga dia dengan baik, ya."


End file.
